Because of You
by GurliestFresaGurl
Summary: Edward left Bella. She has a new life and a new family. But when her brothers go on a trip they meet some old friends that Bella knows. NEW STORY! Please r&r!
1. Goodbyes and New life

-1**New story!!!! I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I will ONLY say this ONCE, I do NOT own anything of the twilight series. Which includes its characters. The ONLY characters I own is the Ariselle, Natasha, Jared, Josh, and Alex.**

_**Because of You**_

**Chapter 1: ****Goodbyes and new life**

"Edward please you don't have to do this." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what anymore?"

"Pretend that I'm something I'm not. This has gone way to far. Bella," he hesitated, " I don't love you," his eyes turned dark as he said this.

Tears were streaming down my face. He was leaving me. He promised! He promised!

"You promised!"

"Bella I tend to break my promises," I stared back at him.

"Goodbye Bella," were the last words he said to me.

* * *

** 3 Years Later:**

****

"Bella." someone called from behind.

"Yes." I turned my head around to see who had called my name. It was Natasha, my sister.

"Are you okay? You seem a tad bit sad," she asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Oh, okay," she replied unsurely, " Well we're going hunting in a couple of minutes. Do you want to come? Your eyes are getting dark."

"Uh… yeah. I'll be down in a few."

"Alright. Oh and wear something nice. Ariselle wants to go shopping after hunting," she added as she walked out the door.

I loved having Natasha as a sister. She was very beautiful with long mahogany hair that came to the middle of her back and a slim model figure. She was just a bit taller that me, five feet, six inches. Natasha was different than my other sister, and we were close but not as close as me and my other sister. One thing that Ariselle knew that no one else did was about Edward.

My sister Ariselle on the other hand was also very beautiful but all the same very different from Natasha. She was five feet, three inches and very small. Her jet black hair with reddish and pinkish streaks made her pale skin stand out even more. Ariselle had a nose ring, it was a little star- which suited her just fine. We were also very close but in a different way than Natasha and I were. Ariselle reminded me of someone I missed very much.

Ariselle knew everything that happened in my past. And she was the only one. She had the gift of seeing people's memories, Natasha was a healer. And me? Well I hadn't changed much. Except now I am one of the immortal and I can control fire as well as read minds. The only thing I hated about my transformation is I don't know who changed me. My chocolate brown hair was now longer than it was three years ago. I'm still five, four, my skin is paler and my heart… is still broken.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I got up to get ready to leave. I changed into black jeans, a white tank, some white Nikes, and a red and white striped hoodie.

"Come on Bella!" shouted Ariselle.

"Coming." I ran downstairs and out the front door. We got in my cherry red Jaguar. I loved my car it went to speeds you couldn't imagine- that is after I worked on it a bit. It had a nice black leather interior.

"Okay where to you guys?" I asked.

"Where we usually go," answered Ariselle.

_ring, riingg_

"Answer that, you're distracting the driver," I joked.

"Hello?" answered Nat.

"Hey Josh. How's your trip sweetie?"

It was my "brother" and her boyfriend. They were deeply in love and sometimes it hurt to see them together.

"Oh well that's good. I miss you!" she told him. "We're going hunting and then shopping."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you!" she said hanging up the phone.

I parked the car near a trail and we all got out.

"Meet back here in half an hour."

"Okay," my sisters responded in unison.

I ran into the forest, feeling the crisp clean wind against my face. The speed of being a vampire was so amazing. I caught the scent of a small mountain lion and gave into my senses. I was no longer sweet Bella, I was an entirely different person. I sank my teeth into its neck feeling the warm blood gush into my mouth not quite satisfying my thirst. I caught three rabbits. After I finished I ran back to the car where my sisters were waiting.

"Hurry Bella. We thought you got lost," teased Nat.

"Yeah, we were about to leave without you," continued Ariselle.

"No one drives my car but me. Remember that before you get your butt kicked." I threatened them with a playful smile.

They both laughed.

"Come on! I want to go shopping!" cried Ariselle.

"Okay, we're on our way," I responded as I sped out of the trails and onto the highway.

**That's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it. Please review!!! And DON'T hold back. I want to know what you really think no matter how bad it is. Well I'll be updating soon if I got a good amount of reviews.**

**D**

**Vane**


	2. Shopping

-1**Well I got 7 reviews! Which I'll accept since it's only the first chapter but… I'll be wanting more later. lol Anyway here's the second chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter****2: Shopping**

We walked into the mall, our first stop was Barnes and Nobles. After, we hit every store from top to bottom- Hot topic, Aeropostle, Forever 21, American Eagle, Hollister- and every store in between. We tried on everything we laid eyes on. Out of every store we walked out of out arms were loaded with bags full of all kinds of goodies. We headed back to my car after a couple of hours and loaded everything in the trunk, amazingly it all fit. We got in my car and I made my way home, turning on the radio. Nat's favorite song came on and we started singing along.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true _

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me. 

"Oh gosh I love that song!" she cried when it was over.

"We know!" Ariselle and I said in unison. Natasha loved that song because Josh had played it for her before he proposed to her last year.

We arrived home about thirty minutes later. We each took our bags and went up to our rooms. When I got in mine I just dropped everything on my floor and went over to my stereo, loaded in a couple of cds and turned it up full blast. My music relaxed me, I had a big collection. I looked around my room. It was pretty and very large. One of my entire walls was made of glass looking out the mountains. The paint on my walls was a dark scarlet color and one of them was occupied by my cd collection and all my books. The other wall had my plasma flat screen- which was imported from somewhere far away.

In the far corner I had my stereo system and a black leather daybed. I don't really know why I have a daybed instead of a sofa. I guess it was just a habit from being human. And even if I did want to get rid of it I couldn't. it was one of those things that made me feel like the old human Bella.

Now the best part of my room was my bathroom, because inside my bathroom was my gigantic walk-in closet. Which was filled with every piece of clothing you can imagine. I loved my closet and so did my sisters, especially the fact that one whole wall was covered with mirrors. But the thing is that whenever I walk into my closet I feel a stab of pain. A stab of pain because it reminds me of a part of my life I used to have.

A couple of hours later I was lying on the ground when I heard my door open.

"Bella, I'm going to work for a couple of hours," Natasha said. "But since the guys will be back by then we're gonna go to the club, "Hypnotic," so be ready by 10:30."

"Kay."

"Alright. Ari went out but she'll be back in a few."

"10:30. Got it," I said.

"See you later." then the door clicked confirming it was shut.

**Well was that short? Please review! I want everyone to press Twinkie at the bottom and summit a review no matter what you think.**

**Vane**


	3. Stilletos, Dancing, and Drinking  Oh my!

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter****3: Stilettos, Dancing, and Drinking Oh my!**

I looked in the mirror, I looked good and so did my sisters and my brothers. Who by the way had just gotten back from their trip. I was wearing a blue silk baby doll dress that made my skin look even paler and prettier than usual, and some silver stilettos. My hair was curled and my make-up- well I didn't really need any make-up. Natasha was wearing a black micromini, a cheetah print halter, and four and a half inch matching wedges. Ariselle had on a red strapless dress that hugged her every curve, along with some black stilettos. We looked hot!

We walked downstairs where Josh and Alex were already waiting.

"Good evening ladies," commented Alex. Alex was like the leader of the group. He had honey brownish hair that he wore spiked up, was about six feet tall, and had some killer abs. he was the one who mostly took care of everything.

"Hey," I smiled as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"_Man my girl is looking fine. I hope we get back soon cause I have a few ideas she just might like." _Josh said in his mind.

"Okay, eww!" I shrieked. "Next time please block your mind."

"Oh sorry Bella," he apologized. Josh was a cool guy, he reminded me of Emmett. He's always being overprotective of me. Me and him were very close. Josh has black hair, was about six feet and was muscular.

"It's fine. Can we leave now?"

"Yes," responded Alex.

We walked out to his car. Alex drove a bark blur BMW. I liked his car but… I still preferred mine. The guys sat in the front and we sat in the back.

"So how was the trip?" I asked.

"It was good," Alex said.

"We met some old friends," commented Josh.

"Oh really. Who?" urged Natasha

"Uh… maybe you'll see them tonight." He replied hesitantly.

I could feel something was up and I could've used my powers but I didn't like using it on my family. So I left it alone.

**x..X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

The club was packed when we got there. We pushed our way through to a table by the bar. A few guys were eyeing us but they quickly saw that two of us were with someone. I got up to get something to drink.

"You guys want anything?"

"Whatever you get." replied Ariselle.

"Same here." Josh added.

"Alright. I'll be back in a sec." I got up and went to the bar, it was pretty much empty except for a few guys. Everyone else was crowding on the dance floor. I ordered five drinks.

"Sure thing," replied the bartender.

I turned in time to see some guy making his way towards me.

"Hi there, my name is Jared."

"Hey, I'm Bella."

"You have a very pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Are you here with anyone?" he asked.

"Just my sisters and their boyfriends." I smiled.

"Oh, so why don't you hang out with me?"

"Here you go," interrupted the bartender.

"Thanks." I said giving him some cash.

I turned back to face Jared. He had jet black hair that covered his eyes which made him look sexy. He was tll too, my type of guy. He was looking into my eyes I had to look away.

"So as I was saying, do you wanna hang?" he asked again.

"Well I have to take this back to my sisters." I told him.

"Let me help." he offered taking three of the glasses.

"Um… thanks." I smiled, I led the way back to my table.

"Here you go guys." I said setting down the drinks.

"Thanks Bella." Ari said.

"Who's your friend?" asked Natasha.

"Oh this is Jared."

"Nice. I'm Natasha and this is my man Josh."

"And I'm Ariselle and my boyfriend Alex."

"Pleased to meet you all."

"So Bella… you want to dance?"

"Kay." I smiled.

A few drinks later and we were on the dance floor. I felt lightheaded but didn't care. I was all over Jared just like he was all over me.

**Okay guys. I Just finished typing this at… 12:10 a.m. So I better have some reviews!!!!!! Okay yeah I know I don't think vampires can get drunk but… in time everything will be uncovered. lol Any questions or have an idea you know where to find me! **

**I like Josh. Well tell me what you think!**

**Until next time…**

**Vane©**


	4. You Said What Now!

**I got a total of 1review for chapter 2 and a total of 12 reviews for chapter 3. I wanted more!!! L But that is okay cause I know that EVERYONE who reads this will review, not just send a story alert or whatever. Or else there will not be any updates for a long, long time… **

**Thank you to those who did review. And chaoticXangel thanks for requesting a picture of Jared. I have put one on my profile for those who want to know what he might look like. **

**Well… on with the story!**

**Chapter 4:**** You Said What Now?!**

After the last song finished we walked back to the table and sat on the floor side away from the crowd. Natasha and Josh were the only ones there, but we didn't care a few minutes later we were making out. And let me tell you it felt nice. I had to keep my guard up though cause I didn't want to make a mistake. His lips pulsing with warm blood pressed against mine, urging for more. I ran my tongue across his lower lip being careful not to go too far. But then we were interrupted by Natasha who was pulling on my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me," she said grabbing me by the hand. She pulled me to the restroom. "Bella what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Um hanging out."

"No! Wrong answer. You're just making out with some guy you barely know. He's not even our _kind_!" she hissed.

"So? Its just tonight."

"No Bella I think you're drunk. You need to stop!"

"I am not drunk!"

"I'm not saying don't have fun, just watch what your doing."

"Nat I'm tired of being left out when we go out! I've NEVER acted this way before. Why can't you just trust me?"

"I'm not saying I don't trust you. I'm just saying to watch what you're doing."

"Fine. Where is Ariselle and Alex?"

"They went to meet our guests."

"What guests?"

"They didn't say. They should be back by now."

"Oh." I walked back to the table where Jared was still waiting for me.

"Let's go dance," I said. Whatever was in the drinks was starting to wear off but I could tell he was still a bit drunk.

"Let's he smiled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. We started dancing, moving along with the song, feeling its beat pulse through our feet up to our ears.

_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we could be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl _

(Oh) Baby, it's alright , you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go dutch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby you could strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way you are? )  
I don't need the G's, or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like...

I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go dutch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby you can strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way you are? )  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I'm naked I want you there, want you there, yeah.

Yo my money ain't Luth like felling 'em,  
And it's really not quite Moris Allison  
Your body ain't Pamela Anderson  
It's a struggle just to get you in the caravan

So, Listen baby girl, before I let you lose a pound, I'll buy a bigger car  
I love you just the way you are, The way you are.

Oh, baby, it's alright , you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go dutch, touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby you can strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way you are? )

I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are 

**Natasha's POV:**

I walked out the restroom behind Bella. She grabbed Jared and went to dance again, Bella was out of it.

"I'm worried about her," I told Josh.

"Oh let her have some fun. She's never been out like this before." he said putting his arm around my waist and kissing my neck.

Just then Ariselle and Alex came up with five other strangers that were our kind, trailing behind them. Ariselle had a worried expression.

"Natasha, Josh these are the Cullens." Ariselle said.

"Hello, I'm Edward and this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett," he replied mentioning to each of the other vampires.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Where's Bella at?" Asked Ariselle.

"Bella's having fun," I said sarcastically as I eyed and nodded over to where she was at, her back towards us.

"She's still with him?" asked Alex.

"Yup. They haven't stopped since you left," replied Josh.

"I think you should talk to her," I commented to Alex.

"I think you should leave her alone. She's smart enough to not make a mistake and if she does it's her fault." said Josh smiling.

"She must really be into it cause she hasn't even noticed we're back yet." said Alex.

"Who is _that_?" asked the girl Rosalie.

"That's our sister," I replied.

"Um, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Bella," Ariselle said nervously. "Natasha?"

"Sure. Do you guys want anything?" I asked around the table.

"No thanks we're fine," replied Alice Cullen with a smile.

"Alright." I walked after Ariselle.

**Ariselle's POV:**

Oh no, I couldn't believe this our guests were the Cullens! Bella was not going to be happy about this. Nat and I quickly went over to Bella.

"Bella I need to talk to you." I said urgently in a whisper so low only she could hear.

"Leave me alone, I'm busy."

"Please it's important."

She groaned, "Fine. I'll be back in a second," she told Jared.

"Sure."

We walked into the restroom, but it was still noisy. "Bella promise me you won't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" she laughed freely.

"Just promise." I said again.

"I promise," she said getting serious.

"TheCullensarestayingwithus!" I hissed quickly.

I saw something in her eyes flash and then glaze over. Suddenly everything went quiet.

**This chappy took me a while to write but hey I finally typed it. I think this was a very good chapter. It was five pages long. I'll be updating the sooner I get my reviews.**

**I want reviews!!!! Please and thank you! J**

**Vane**


	5. We meet again

-1**Guys guys guys!!!!! I am SOO sorry!!!!! I didn't update very fast. But my parents were mad at me and I had a crapload of work to do. But here is chapter 5. I'll try to get a couple of more out over the next couple of days or so. **

**Please don't hate me!!!!!**

**Chapter 5:**** We meet… again**

**Bella's POV:**

"_TheCullensarestayingwithus!" she hissed._

The second I heard that I felt something in my eyes sort of click. Suddenly all the noise was gone.

"What did you do Bella?" asked Natasha amazed.

"She… froze time." Ariselle replied astonished.

"Congrats Bella, you have a new gift," Natasha said.

"Wow! How cool is this." I wondered out loud.

"Bella have you forgotten what I told you?" Ariselle asked.

"No, I haven't!" I growled. Just then everything came back to life.

"What did I do?"

"Um… I'm not sure." she replied.

"How about we go back and pretend everything is normal." offered Natasha

I couldn't believe Natasha wasn't mad at me for not telling her everything from the beginning. I loved her!

"Yeah besides you're with that guy."

"I guess beside I don't think this night could get any worse." I sighed.

We walked back to the dance floor. As I walked over to where Jared was waiting for me I glanced up at the table, yup those were the Cullens alright.

"What took so long?" he asked.

"Uh… nothing. Let's keep dancing."

"Let's." by the end of the song we were kissing again. We walked back to the table our lips never parting.

"Finally you come and join us," said Alex.

"Hmm." was all said then Jared pulled away. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to go."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll call you later." he said as he slowly kissed me once more before retreating.

"Bella I'd like you to meet our guests who will be staying with us for a while," Alex said.

I turned around, "Oh we've met."

"Bella." Edward breathed.

"Nice to see you again Edward."

"You know each other?" asked Josh.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Why don't _you_ tell them Edward? I'm sure they'll love to hear it," I replied icily.

"Bella why are you acting this way?" Alice asked.

"Hahaha," I laughed darkly. "Why do you think I'm acting this way?"

I was mad I couldn't believe that the Cullens were staying with us. It got quiet again.

"What happened?" asked Josh.

"Bella froze time_, again._" answered Ariselle.

"Is that possible?"

"Well you just saw it, didn't you?"

"Oh. Well congrats on your new power," he complimented.

"Thanks," I was still looking at Edward.

"How about we go home? We can talk then," suggested Alex.

"No! I'm not and won't talk about what happened 3 years ago!" I screeched.

"Bella, please let's just go home." said Natasha

"Fine. You want me to go home?"

"Yes.'

"Then I'll go home when they're gone."

"Bella," Alex growled, "you are going home whether you want to or not." I looked at him blankly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," my voice was so low a human couldn't hear. By now I had unfrozen time.

I headed towards the door Ari walking next to me. We had two cars but I didn't want to ride with my family or the Cullens. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course."

I looked for a car to steal, didn't care how it looked as long as it went fast. I found a red Corvette. We got in and I drove home as fast as the car would allow.

"Bella, maybe you should talk to him," Ariselle said after a moment of silence.

"No!"

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Bella I saw his memories," she said quietly. I didn't respond so she continued. "And he hasn't stopped thinking about you nor loving you. He's been in pain since the second he left you."

I say nothing.

"He…he wishes he never left you. That he could go back and change you."

"Well we all wish, don't we?" I whispered darkly.

**There! Again I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you guys liked it. Please remember to review! I like reviews!!! **

**Vane**


	6. Talking: Part I

**Here is a new chapter!**

**Chapter ****6: Talking: Part I**

By now we were already home and in the driveway, my family and "guests" were waiting inside. Ariselle went in the house before I did. I walked slowly- for a vampire- to the front door and stood there for few seconds, then I went in. everybody was sitting there waiting for me.

"Bella come and sit down," Alex called.

I stared at him incuriously. "No. I'll be in my room." I said walking up the stairs.

"Isabella Marie Swan Jackson."

I turned to him, "What?" I asked through my teeth.

"Come and sit down." he ordered.

"What part of no, I'll be in my room do you not understand?"

I heard Ariselle breathe in, no one ever spoke to him in that manner we all knew better. He moved so quickly I didn't see him move until he was standing right in front of me. He grabbed my face hard in his hand. "You will come down and start talking like you have some sense," he said teeth clenched. I heard a low growl come from Edward.

I stared. He tightened the hold on my jaw. It was starting to hurt, but I didn't say anything.

"Alex let her go!" demanded Ariselle. He let me go but kept staring at me.

"Fine!" I threw at him. "And after I finish I'm leaving." I pushed passed him and went to sit next to Ariselle. The Cullens were shocked at what they had witnessed.

"Bella you can't leave," whined Ariselle.

"I'm sorry but I can't be here."

"Please Bella, he didn't mean it."

"I don't care I can't be here ay longer."

I sat there looking forward. I could feel the Cullens eyes on me, but I didn't move.

"Bella can you please explain how you know the Cullens?" asked Natasha.

I felt my eyes turn red and my body became extremely hot.

"Calm down Bells." Ariselle soothed. And I tried to stay calm but I just had to let it out. Suddenly the coffee table was on fire.

"Crap." I muttered.

"I got it." Josh said putting out the fire looking at it.

"Bella maybe you should just tell them." Ariselle said.

I growled softly. "Fine."

**A tad bit short, I know! But I'm updating as fast as I can!!! Honest.**

**Well please review.**

**Happy Holidays!!!! **

**Vane**


	7. Talking: Part II

**Thanks to the couple of people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. **

**Well here's a new chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7:**** Talking: Part II**

"Edward and I used to date back when I was human," I said.

"Keep going." Josh replied.

I rolled my eyes. "He was my life. He promised. He promised that he would always be with me. Always stay. Then he just left." My voice had faded into a whisper. Ariselle put her arm around me and I leaned against her looking down.

"Bella." It was Edward, "We left for your own good," he said.

I got up from the couch. "My own good?" I scoffed.

"Why else would I have left you?"

"Don't be stupid Edward. Remember what you told me in the forest that day?" He said nothing. "Because you didn't love me. Because I was human."

His eyes turned pitch black.

"Bella." Alice called out suddenly. I turned to face her, she was still as beautiful as I remember. I knew I wasn't mad at her or the rest of the Cullens. Well maybe except Rosalie, I was mad at her… just a bit. hehe And Edward of course.

"Yes Alice?"

She was up and hugging me in less than a second. "Bella I've missed you soo much!"

I wrapped my arms around her. "You have no idea." I smiled. She let me go and I turned back to Edward.

"Listen to me Bella."

"Well I am aren't I?"

"Bella it killed me to say what I did in the forest. But you weren't gonna let me go and I could see that." I stood there listening as he continued. "I loved you so much I had to leave. I hated watching you get hurt, I had to try."

"You are already dead! And you're damn right I wasn't gonna let you go. But that doesn't matter does it Edward. Because when you left me you fuckin took me with you!" I yelled. "I was slowly dying, day by day. My insides were torn and my heart… my heart just… disappeared."

"I was trying to protect you!"

"Yeah well you didn't really do a good job, because in the end I still became what you didn't want! I became like you. A monster!"

"Bella please calm down." Ari called to me. I guess she could see what was about to happen.

"You don't understand. Edward only left you because he loves you and still does. He thought he was hurting you." Rosalie told me.

"And how would you know? All you care about is your self."

"Excuse me?'

"You heard me. I didn't stutter."

"What's your problem? I haven't done anything to you."

"Yeah right princess pain in the ass." I smirked.

She got even madder. She slapped me! Just like that.

"Bella!" Natasha squeaked.

"That bitch." Josh muttered.

"What did you say?" boomed Emmett.

"Shut-up all of you!" roared Alex.

"You shouldn't have left. That was the worst mistake you've ever made, and the only mistake I ever made was believing you loved me." With that I walked past him and went up the stairs.

I went into my room and then into the closet, changing into some pink juicy sweats, a white tank, and some white vans. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and took out my red Louis Vuitton carryall. I threw in some jeans, t-shirts, sweats, and some shoes. That's all I was going to need for now. Besides I would buy more stuff later. I didn't want to leave Ariselle and Natasha. It felt as if I was running away from my problems, when really they were sitting right downstairs. I pulled out a box and stuffed it with some pictures, some cds, and my hairbrush. I grabbed my keys, oversized coach bag, and celly and went downstairs pulling my bag behind me. It was time to blow this popsicle stand.

**Kay well I would have had this out yesterday but I was having a party! So I didn't get to finish typing. [ But I got up early just for ya'll guys. Well Merry Christmas!!!!! Please remember to review… not many people reviewed the last chapter… [**


	8. Sorry and Goodbyes

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas! I know I did. I finally got a camera!: Yay me. Well thank you my reviewers! I really love reading what you think of my story. Here's a new chapter!!!!**

**Chapter 8:**** I'm Sorry and Goodbye**

"Bella." gasped Ari when she saw me at the foot of the stairs. "No, no, no! You can't leave!"

"Please Ari, I have to try." I insisted putting my hands on her face. The only ones there were her, Josh, Jasper, Alice, and Natasha.

"But you can stay here."

"You know that's not true."

"Please Bells, they're very sorry. Especially Edward. He loves you, you know."

"I know. But I-I'm not sure if I-I should…"

"Should what?"

"I don't know." I dropped my stuff and gave her a huge hug. She returned it.

"Bella please stay. You're my sister, my best friend, I need you."

"But I can't I love him to much to stay." I whispered in her hair.

"Bella honey you should tell him not run away from him," she responded.

I heard a gasp and turned around. It was Alice.

"I heard that Bella," she smiled.

"I'm sure you did."

"Ariselle is right, you should tell him. He'll forgive you."

"Forgive me!?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"For what you said earlier."

"Why? What I said was true and I'm not going to apologize."

"Bella, maybe you don't have to say anything. Just… stay in your room," suggested Nat.

I shook my head no. "I'm sorry but I'm still leaving."

I turned back to Ari and gave her another squeeze, then to Nat and Josh. After Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, be careful you know where to find me." Alice said as we hugged.

"See you Bella," murmured Jasper as he hugged me.

I picked up my stuff and walked outside to my car, opened the trunk and threw in my bag then closed it. I put the box and my coach bag in the front seat. Before I got in I turned back around. Ariselle and Alice were there watching me.

"Nice car." commented Alice.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Tootles." I waved blowing them air kisses before I climbed in. "I'll call you in a couple of hours."

"Kay Bells."

"I'll miss you guys."

"Us too." responded Ariselle.

"Love you!"

"Ditto."

I waved and sped out of the driveway, slipped in a cd and sang along with the words.

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me _

It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game

Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game

So beautiful, beautiful...

I had no clue where I was going but I knew that I needed to sort out my mind… and my heart.

**Please review! I'll be updating soon!**

**Vane**


	9. Unexpected Surprises

**Well hello there everyone. I am sorry for not updating this story in a long, long, long time! But I have a new chapter for you please don't hate me if it sucks. I hope you like it! **

**Breaking Dawn is now out!!**

**& I just got my OWN copy!!**

**Chapter 9:****_Unexpected Surprises_**

I was driving slow for a vampire but I wasn't in any hurry so it didn't matter. The cd was still playing in the background. I had no idea where I was going so I just drove through the rain. It was raining hard, so hard a human wouldn't be able to see clearly. It came out of no where. It was just standing there in the middle of the road that I had no time to react. I crashed, but instead of the person I hit flying across the road I was the one who flew though the windshield and landed on the edge of the road. Damn! My car was wrecked. I stood up. It had stopped raining.

Whoever was standing there was no longer there. My car's windshield was broken and there was a huge dent in the front. I stifled a gasp. That meant that whoever was in the middle of the road was most likely not human. I had to call Alice and I needed a new car. I took out my cell and quickly dialed Alice's number.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Hey Alice."

"Oh, are you alright? I had a vision that some guy was like following you or something. I thought that something happened."

"Nothing happened and besides I can take care of myself," grinned.

"Right."

"Um, I crashed." I confessed.

"You what?! How?"

"Well that's the thing I don't know. I was driving, it was raining, then out of no where someone is there and _BOOM!_ I crashed."

"Oh my gosh. YOU HIT SOMEBODY!! And you haven't called an ambulance?? What is wrong with you? They could be dying!!"

"Alice. Alice. _ALICE!_" I finally shouted so I could shut her up.

"What!?"

"Don't worry. Whoever I hit is fine, I was the one who flew out the damn windshield."

"What do you mean, _whoever you hit is fine_?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure they were human."

"Oh. That's strange."

"What's strange?"

"I haven't seen any now visitors."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"So where is everyone?" I asked.

"The girls are upstairs doing god knows what, the guys playing some video game, and Edward still hasn't come back."

"Oh."

"So do you need me to go pick you up?"

"Actually what I need is another car."

"Okay."

"Um, in the garage there's a car under a white sheet. Bring me that car."

"Oh wow. You did this?" Alice asked amazed.

"Yeah. Having a great amount of time and nothing to do… well. You get the idea." I giggled.

"You're right," I could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll be there in a few. Where are you exactly?"

"Well I didn't know where I was going so I just drove along the highway."

"Oh okay. I'll be there."

"'Kay." I hung up the phone and got back in my car to wait for Alice. It didn't take her very long to get there, she was suddenly there knocking on my window.

'Come on Bella."

"What about my car?"

"I already called a tow truck." she answered.

"Oh thanks."

"No prob." she said with a smile.

I got my stuff and put it in my white vintage ford mustang. Then got in the driver's side, Alice was already in the car.

"Hey you wanna go for coffee?" I asked.

"Bella, we don't drink coffee."

"Oh, I know but I just wanted to talk. Before… we go home."

"So, you're coming back?"

"Yes."

"Oh awesome."

"So yes?" I asked again.

"Okay, Bella lets' go get some coffee," she said sarcastically.

I just smiled and drove to Port Angeles to the nearest Starbucks. It was about time I told Alice what I didn't tell them back at the house.

**Get to reviewing!!**

**Well I'm excited to start reading Breaking Dawn! So if don't hear from me in the next couple of days you know why. If any of you guys had the opportunity to go to one of the release parties I would like to know how it went, since I couldn't go to one. -tear- **

**Vane")**


End file.
